


Bonfire Hearts

by infandomswetrust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonfire, Easter, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Will to an Easter fire to show him how truly romatic the tradition can be.</p><p>It turned into smut. Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction and my first time writing smut. What am I doing with my life. Not beta'd.

"An Easter fire? Are you serious?"

Will looked at Hannibal warily. He was still quite sleepy and wondered how the older man could be so awake and fresh this early. They were standing in Hannibal's kitchen, and the doctor was in the act of making breakfast. He was already fully dressed and neat as ever, although the jacket of his three piece suit was carefully draped over a chair. His sleeves were rolled up and Will tried not to stare at the muscular arms they revealed.

   
"Easter Fires are an old tradition I've been keeping for a long time. I was hoping you would join me this year."  the doctor said in that moment and looked up at Will. The young man chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Easter had never meant much to him. When he was still a child his father would tell him that the Easter bunny was dead. Every year. It wasn’t until he was 21 that he had tried his first Easter egg, a tradition he immediately dismissed as stupid. It was just a normal boiled egg; the only thing special about it was that someone had gone through the trouble of coloring its shell, which would inevitably end up shattered anyway.

“I don’t know…” Will muttered. There would be people there, and he had had enough of that all week long. The only person he wanted to see, _needed_ to see on the weekend was Hannibal.

“I am sure you will like it.” Hannibal replied, his tone clearly stating that Will didn’t have much of a say in this.

“I don’t even have anything to wear, it’s freezing outside.” The young man threw in, his resistance slowly melting. It was the truth; when he had come here from Wolf Trap yesterday the sun had been shining and it had been pleasantly warm, so he had only worn a light shirt and his coat. Today it was cloudy and cold; April’s weather at its best.

“I have enough clothes here. You can borrow something.” The psychiatrist simply said, and before Will had a chance to refuse he disappeared into his bedroom and came back with a smooth black sweater. Will stared at it suspiciously.

“I didn’t know you had normal clothes.” He said before he could stop himself. Hannibal furrowed his brow. “Not…not that your clothes aren’t _normal_ , I just…. I meant… casual.” Will stuttered quickly. Dr. Lecter didn’t say anything, he just stepped closer and pulled the sweater over Will’s head, gently stroking through his messy curls when he was done. Hannibal smiled and motioned at the mirror.

“You might want to wear a scarf.”

Will looked at his neck in the mirror disconcerted. He raised his hand to brush his fingers over the several _very_ visible bite and sucking marks, which were slowly turning lilac. Then his gaze wandered to Hannibal’s lips, remembering how they felt on his skin.

“No, it’s fine.” Will said. Strangely he was more than ok with people seeing it. He wanted them to see; wanted them to know that he _belonged_ to Hannibal. He didn’t miss the doctor’s pleased smile in the mirror and knew he had had the same thought.

When Hannibal went to fetch their coats Will raised the fabric of the incredibly soft sweater to his nose and inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with Hannibal’s scent until he felt dizzy.

*

There were more people present than Will had anticipated. Although it was already dark he could feel their stares and shifted closer to Hannibal uncomfortably. The bonfire was just a few footsteps away from where they were standing, and Will wasn’t sure if the heat he felt radiated from the fire or from Hannibal.

After the fire there was going to be a service, but Dr. Lecter had promised they didn’t have to go if Will didn’t want to. Will was glad for that; he always felt like a hypocrite in churches. It wasn’t that he was an atheist; he just really didn’t care much for religion. He didn’t see the point in wondering, believing, or strictly _not_ -believing for that matter. The end was inevitable, and it was either heaven, hell or nothing, right? Why worry about that when there was enough to worry about in _this_ life?

Hannibal must have felt that Will was uncomfortable and he wrapped his arm around the empath’s waist, pulling him closer. When he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Will’s temple the young man closed his eyes and momentarily forgot about the people around them, the fire, everything. He felt peaceful and warm, sensations that were extremely rare for him, and Hannibal seemed to be the only person who could trigger them.

Next to them stood a single mother with two children, a boy and a girl. She was chatting with another woman, while the kids started to fight playfully. They pushed each other around, and suddenly the girl tripped over a stick and fell backwards towards the fire. Will’s body reacted faster than his mind and before he knew what was happening he had stepped forward and caught the little girl just before she reached the flames. Will was about to lose balance himself, as he felt a firm hand on his hip steadying him. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Hannibal. The young empath quickly straightened his back and pulled the girl with him. Her mother was immediately by her side and fell to her knees to embrace her daughter. Her face varied from anger to relief. When she had calmed herself down a bit she stared up at Will and whispered “Thank you.”

Will just nodded and stepped further backwards, not liking the feeling of being the center of attention. While it had only felt like it before, now everyone was _actually_ staring at him. He was caught by a strong arm that wrapped around his waist. Hannibal leaned close and whispered

“See? Had we not come here that little girl might have met a horrible fate.” , his lips brushing over Will’s ear.

Will turned his head to face Hannibal. He stared directly into his burgundy eyes. It was a strange color. There were maroon shades but there was also some green when the light caught his eyes in the right angle. There were small speckles, almost red, that seemed to glow.

Hannibal gazed back, fiery flames meeting cold blue ice and melting together into something new.

The doctor smiled mildly.

“You’ll miss the fire, Will.”

“I’m looking right at it.” The empath replied and watched how Hannibal’s eyes darkened for a moment, lust and desire flaring up. The next moment Hannibal’s lips were on his, devouring his mouth like no one was around. His lips were being parted by a demanding tongue that seemed to be determined to taste every inch of his mouth.

Hannibal deepened the kiss even further and suddenly reached down between them to palm Will’s growing erection through his trousers, the action safely hidden from foreign eyes by their coats and the darkness. Will gasped into his mouth and Hannibal momentarily wondered if he could make the empath come like this; fully dressed, with just his hand. When Will grasped at his collar with shaky hands to steady himself Hannibal broke the kiss and withdrew his hand, leaving the young man needing and wanting.

Will was slightly panting as he leaned forward.

“Can we go home now?” he breathed into Hannibal’s ear. The psychiatrist’s lips curled into an amused smile.

“We’ve only been here for ten minutes.”

“Maybe it’s time for new traditions.” Will replied and bit down on Hannibal’s earlobe.

*

The car drive had been pure torture and as soon as the door of Hannibal’s house closed behind them Will practically threw himself at the man. Hannibal fended him off with a slight grin.

“Patience, dear William.” he said and took off his coat. He stepped closer to push Will’s coat over his shoulder as well when the young man wasn’t moving. He ran both hands down Will’s arms and then took both coats to hang them in the closet neatly.

When he turned around Will could see the same glow of desire in his eyes he had before. The next moment he was being pinned against the wall and a soft moan escaped his mouth. Hannibal captured the empath’s lips for a rough, bruising kiss while his hands were tugging at his curls. Will rolled his hips against Hannibal’s to show the man just how hard he was. Strong hands moved from his hair and gripped his hips to push him into the bedroom. Hannibal locked the door behind them, as if someone else was in the empty house, and saw to his delight that Will had already taken off his sweater when he returned his attention to the young man. Hannibal took a moment to admire the empath’s beautiful body and the way the marks he had left the previous night contrasted the smooth, pale skin, then he stepped closer and lead Will’s hands to the buttons of his shirt. While the younger man was eagerly unbuttoning Hannibal’s suit, the doctor caressed his naked torso, touching every inch of skin he could reach. When his vest and his shirt finally flew to the ground to land next to the black sweater, Hannibal transported Will to the bed with a gentle push and climbed over him. He started mouthing at his neck, running his tongue over the bruises he had left the other night and kept moving downwards. His lips closed over one of Will’s nipples and he licked teasing circles over it before he suddenly bit down on the tender flesh and started sucking hard. Will cried out and the sound sent a shiver down Hannibal’s spine. He ground down against Will in a way that made the young man gasp. He was unable to speak but his eyes were begging. Hannibal grinned and worked one hand between them to open Will’s belt. The young man pushed his hip up to help the doctor to free him from his pants. Will was completely naked now, a sight that always took Hannibal’s breath away for a moment. He seemed so fragile, so valuable like that, and he was offering himself to Hannibal, and Hannibal alone. No one else was to touch Will, look at him or speak to him in the way Hannibal did ever again. The man was his now and he would make sure that it would always stay that way.

Hannibal wrapped a hand around Will’s throbbing length and thumbed over the already leaking tip. When he bent down to kiss Will again he tightened his grip and felt Will’s sharp exhale on his lips.

“Hannibal, _please”_ Will whispered. The older man smiled. He placed soft kisses on Will’s jawline and let his lips travel down his throat, over his chest, his abdomen… When he reached his groin he started sucking and nibbling on his inner thigh before he ran his tongue up along Will’s fully erected cock. He took just the head in his mouth and sucked viciously once, tearing a beautiful whimper from Will’s throat. Then he pulled back to free himself from what was left of his clothing. He quickly retrieved the lube from his nightstand and covered his fingers in the cool slickness. Will watched him, his pupils blown, as he pushed one finger into his entrance and soon added a second. The doctor curled his fingers and got the desired reaction when Will’s eyes widened and another soft cry escaped his throat. When he withdrew his fingers Will felt empty and he quickly pulled Hannibal down so the man was lying atop of him with his entire weight. He crashed their lips together and bit down on Hannibal’s lower lip hard when the man pushed inside him. He could taste a hint of copper in his mouth but he knew Hannibal didn’t mind it, in the contrary, he _wanted_ it.

They were moving together in a perfectly synchronized rhythm, almost as if they were dancing and Will saw stars every time Hannibal hit his prostate. The doctor was working at his neck again, sucking and biting nearly brutally and Will could feel warm blood dripping down his throat when Hannibal broke skin with an exceptionally sharp bite. The younger man moaned loudly and felt his orgasm rushing over him like a strong wave that comes unexpectedly and tears you off your feet. When Hannibal felt Will spilling warm heat on both of them he couldn’t hold back anymore and came deep inside Will, making him part of himself, claiming him in the most intimate way possible, as he rode out his orgasm until every last drop was inside the stunning creature that was trembling beneath him, covered in sweat and sperm and panting heavily. Hannibal stroked Will’s sweaty curls back calmingly and the man soon became limb when the aftershocks had passed. As soon as Hannibal’s own body had calmed a bit too, he fetched a towel and cleaned them both up before he finally collapsed on the bed next to Will. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, tenderly nuzzling at his curls. Will sighed content and rested his head on Hannibal’s chest, listening to his heart rate like it was a lovely symphony. He could feel the strong organ pounding at his cheek, almost as if it was beating directly against his skin. Will knew he was slowly falling asleep, safe and warm in Hannibal’s arms. Before he drifted away he tilted his head to look up at Hannibal and smiled.

“I think I like Easter fires.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!


End file.
